This invention generally relates to elevator support systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for securing an end of a load bearing arrangement in an elevator system.
Elevator systems typically include some form of load bearing arrangement, such as roping or a belt for supporting and moving the cab through the hoistway as desired. In some situations, the belt couples a counterweight to the cab.
Regardless of the specific configuration of the elevator system, it typically is necessary to secure ends of the belt to an appropriate structure within the elevator system. A variety of configurations of assemblies for securing the ends of a belt in an elevator system have been used. One example includes a cast socket and wedge arrangement where a portion of the belt is secured between a socket and wedge. One drawback associated with currently used termination arrangements is that the casting process is relatively expensive. The typical number of such terminations required multiplies the undesirable, additional expense. Another shortcoming of current systems is that the casting process is not accurate enough to provide the dimensional tolerances needed for many situations.
There is a need for an improved elevator load bearing termination arrangement. This invention addresses that need, overcomes the shortcomings described above and provides significant cost savings.